


Crazy

by Bunny



Series: The Mildly Confusing Life of the 12th Doctor [14]
Category: Doctor Who, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 21:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunny/pseuds/Bunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't know who was crazier, himself for letting Scott make the plan and then going through with it... or Scott for even coming up with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> Companion to the episodes "Hear Monitor" and "Night School".

Stiles made a promise to himself to never again let Scott come up with a plan. 

His plans were always more thought out, and he always had backup plans. If he didn’t, Stiles was good at thinking on his feet. Scott however was not. Scott’s plan hadn’t even had an end to it, and his plan at resulted in Derek being out of commission. It had also not only put Stiles and Scott in danger, but Allison, Jackson, and Lydia too. 

Stiles was sure that half way through the mess, he was going to explode and tell them all to lock themselves in a box and stay there while he dealt with the mess. Especially after Lydia and Jackson attempted, and failed, to make their explosive. It was a good plan, and Stiles was happy to see Lydia using her brain, but Jackson was a moron. 

When the night finally ended, and Scott shot off his big mouth, Stiles wanted to scream. Sadly because Scott had accused Derek not only in front of the sheriff, but others as well, Jon couldn’t back out of it.

“The only possible way that night could have gone worse, is if the Daleks had shown up.” Jon had shaken his head, offered him a glass of whiskey, which Stiles turned down, and pushed him off to bed. Stiles didn’t sleep that night, instead ducking out of the house to go back to work on the TARDIS.

If Scott was going to keep making crazy ass plans, Stiles needed his TARDIS back. Just in case.


End file.
